Statue
by angeLsapphire
Summary: Do you know you're my miracle? I'm like a statue, stuck staring a you. Got me frozen in my tracks, so amazed how you take me back...


**Disclaimer:****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. I also borrowed some scenes from the manga/anime (did some manipulation on it).**

_**Chiby Angel-chan : Thanks for liking the first one-shot. Hahaha…yeah! I was really looking forward for that kiss but then Naoki just popped out of nowhere. And thanks for adding Should Have Kissed You in your Favorite List! This one is dedicated for you. **_

_**STATUE **_

It's in the middle night and I am just lying here on my bed staring at person sleeping right next to me. I sighed as I play with her hair. She snuggled closer to me which earned her a kiss on the forehead. I can't help but smile as I look at you.

_**When a day is said and done,**____**  
><strong>__**In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep, my love.**__**  
><strong>__**Stay awake looking at your beauty,**____**  
><strong>__**Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive**_

I remembered the times that I have tried to push you away.

_FLASHBACK 1_

_Rei: Aya-chan… Perhas letting you to be my girlfriend, or kissing you right now would be very easy to me. But, a first love… it's too heavy._

_Aya: How did you know…it was my first love?_

_Rei: I'm not as kind and sweet as you think. I would probably hurt you in the end. I can't… love single-mindedly. Please tell everyone that I'm going home first._

_END OF FLASHBACK 1_

_****__**Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life **__**  
><strong>__**Why you take such a hold of me girl,**____**  
><strong>__**When I'm still trying to get my act right.**_

You were just too hard headed back then, ignoring all the things that I have told you and choosing to stay beside me no matter what. I always see you cry and I always take the blame for those tears that you have shed. You tried to make me notice you, when you have already caught my heart unknowingly. I was sure of what I want, where I want to go, but you changed it all.

_FLASHBACK 2_

_Rei: It's alright. You can stay if you want. _

_Aya: Really? I'm so glad! Then, then… I'll watch from here!_

_Rei: It's nothing interesting really._

_Aya: It doesn't matter! As long as I can stay by your side… I already feel very blessed._

_Rei: It's rare… to find a person who's so serious in love like yourself._

_Aya: Eh...really? _

_Rei: To me… I'd rather date someone who's not a serious, because it's easier on me. That way, I won't feel pressured. Because I'm a person who likes to move around and be free._

_Aya: Won't feel pressured? You mean someone like Ran?_

_Rei: Well…_

_Aya: If so… I'll try to be more like Ran! If you wish for a more promiscuous appearance then I can dye my hair! I won't regret it at all!_

_Rei: Don't say stuffs like that. Just stay as you are._

_Aya: Then… what do I need to do to get closer to you? I don't know… What it's like… to fall deeply. I've never been in love before. This is my first time loving someone so much…_

_Rei: You're crying again. (I can't do anything when you're like that. I don't know how to make you stop when I'm the one who made you cry in the first place.) I might accidentally hurt you without realizing what I've done. Are you okay with that? _

_Aya: It doesn't matter… even if you hurt me… I'll still love you._

_END OF FLASHBACK 2__****_

_**Ask myself why are you even with me,**____**  
><strong>__**After all the shit I put you through,**____**  
><strong>__**Why did you make It hard,**____**  
><strong>__**It's like you're living and I make you?**____**  
><strong>__**But babe your love is so warm it makes my shield melt down**__**  
><strong>__**And every time were both at war,**____**  
><strong>__**You make me come around.**_

_****__FLASHBACK 3_

_Girl 1: Hoshino-san! _

_Girl 2: Is it true that you're Rei Otohata's girlfriend?_

_Aya: Eh?_

_Ran: Come on, don't be shy! It's Hontoko, just tell 'em! AHHHH! GOOD TIMING, OTOHATA! G'wan, tell 'em!_

_Rei: Tell them what?_

_Tatsuki: Say, "I'm Aya'th boyfriend!"_

_Rei: "Aya'th"…? What are you, impaired? _

_I saw you facing two of you, I supposed kouhais. _

_Rei: What are they talking about?_

_Girl 1: There he is!_

_Girl 2: Really! You're indeed Otohata-san's girlfriend ne?_

_I looked at you. Your face is so pale._

_Rei: They're asking you a question. Why don't you answer it?_

_END OF FLASHBACK 3_

_****__**What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,**____**  
><strong>__**I don't see, what I have to offer.**__**  
><strong>__**I should've been a, guess you could see I had potential.**__**  
><strong>__**Do you know you're my Miracle?**_

I've hurt you a lot and I didn't dare ask for your forgiveness. People call me heartless, ice prince. Your friends even call me jerk, dumb, insensitive because I do not consider any of your feelings unlike those men who have wanted you for themselves. There was Katase who cared so much for you. There was Yuuya who did everything to make you smile. Stuffs that I cannot do for you. I just can't understand why you have to choose me over them when I have nothing at all. I care about myself and nothing else.

_****__**Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,**____**  
><strong>__**God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause there's no explanation, can't solve the equation.**__**  
><strong>__**It's like you love me more than I love myself.**__**  
><strong>_

I just don't know. I just can't explain. I just can't say anything to describe everything you've done for me, for keeping up with me despite my attitude. They may have called you stupid for bearing with my character and I may have called fool for letting you slip in hands not just once but for many times. A girl like you, they say is very rare. But I'm glad you've found me.

_****__**I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,**____**  
><strong>__**Got me frozen in my tracks.**__**  
><strong>__**So amazed how you take me back,**____**  
><strong>__**Each and everytime our love collapsed.**__**  
><strong>__**Statue, stuck staring right at you,**____**  
><strong>__**So when I'm lost for words,**__**  
><strong>__**Everytime I disappoint you,**__**  
><strong>__**It's just cause I can't believe,**____**  
><strong>__**That you're so beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Don't wanna lose you, no**__****_

I placed a kiss on her forehead for the second time that night. Then placed another on her nose. I can't help it so I placed another on her cheek. I was planning to give her a kiss on the lips but she woke up and pouted. A very cute expression from her, so I gave her a peck.

"It's in the middle of the night for all you know," she said.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be sleeping," I replied.

"How am I supposed to be asleep when I could feel you placing all those kisses on me?"

I raised a brow on that. Doesn't she like what I was doing?

She sat up and looked at me in the eye. _I so love those eyes. As if they're melting me from the inside._ She gave me a worried look and before she could say anything else, I began "There's nothing wrong." Then I pulled her towards me, resting her head on my shoulder then placing her hand on my chest, "I just can't believe that were like this."

I could feel her smile. "Me either," I heard her say. I sighed, she looked up and the next thing I knew her lips was already on mine.

_**When a day Is said and done,**____**  
><strong>__**And In the middle of the night you're fast asleep, my love**__****_

_**I'm the luckiest man alive.**_

I just love her. And I know she loves me more than I do, that would be enough._**  
><strong>_


End file.
